Cargo spaces and cargo areas provided in motor vehicles typically used for hauling are generally large expanses of space that are intended for large loads. While users of the vehicles in this category (vans and pickup trucks) sometimes require the entire amount of available cargo space when they carry loads of lumber, loose materials, gravel and the like, not all users require such large space, and even those users who generally require such space do not need such space at all times.
In fact, there are many circumstances under which smaller segments or smaller spaces would be desired. For example, the owner of a pickup truck may occasionally wish to use this truck for grocery shopping. In such circumstance, it may be desired to place the grocery bag within the confines of the cargo area of the motor vehicle, whether this cargo area is a bed of a pick-up or the interior space of a van.
While there are interior dividing walls available on the market that may be disposed within the cargo area of the vehicle, some of these known cargo area dividing systems include special hardware which require altering the original vehicle structure and mounting the accessory in a fixed place. Furthermore, such complex installation also makes it very difficult to remove such accessory from the vehicle. Some other known cargo area accessories remain unsecured to the vehicle and thus carry the risk of unintended displacement during driving. Accordingly, the prior art has failed to provide a system that can be easily installed and removed from the vehicle to efficiently and properly restrain smaller items in the vehicle cargo areas.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of these problems as set forth above.